Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nozzle holder for a hose reel and more particularly to a nozzle holder for a fuel hose reel. More particularly, this invention relates to a nozzle holder for a fuel hose reel with the holder including a containment tube which is in communication with the spout of the nozzle to collect drops of fuel falling from the spout of the nozzle. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a nozzle holder for a fuel hose with the nozzle holder being mounted on a hose stand, a post, or a wall.
Description of the Related Art
Many types of fuel hose reels have been provided with those hose reels having a fuel hose wound thereon. One end of the fuel hose is fluidly connected to a source of fuel with the other end thereof having a fuel dispensing nozzle connected thereto. The fuel hose is unwound from the hose reel so that the nozzle may be inserted into a fuel container, tank, tractor, truck, etc. so as to dispense fuel thereinto. When the fuel dispensing operation has been completed, the nozzle is removed from the fuel container, etc. As the nozzle is removed from the fuel container, etc. and stowed, a few drops of fuel drop from the nozzle onto the ground or onto the person doing the fueling operation. If the hose reel is located within a compartment of a trailer or fuel hauler, those drops falling from the nozzle fall onto the floor of the compartment when the fuel hose is wound upon the hose reel and when the fuel nozzle is placed into the compartment. The drops of fuel, if falling onto the ground, create a pollution problem. The drops of fuel, if falling onto the compartment floor, create a mess and a pollution problem. The nozzle drip problem also results in fuel wastage.